


得偿所愿

by Shigure_xx



Series: 报应号某日夜间 [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: p红妙绝。——这是我替老威喊的。





	得偿所愿

“打开。”

威震天高纯上头一般地用指节敲了敲红蜘蛛的对接面板，随后张开手掌笼罩在这块锃亮的金属上，作势要把它直接扯下去。

“都到我的舱室了还这么严丝合缝，你在拿我寻开心吗，红蜘蛛？”

被叫到名字的空军指挥官当即冒了一脑袋冷凝液，圆而剔透的光学镜慌张地闪了闪，继而相当无奈地在威震天的充电床上又向后挪了挪，不动声色地将自己的对接面板从魔爪中解救出来。

几个塞分前威震天扛着他大步流星地走进了自己的充电舱室，向他兑现自己刚刚承诺的奖励，一颗火种，一次火种融合。对此红蜘蛛可以说是求之不得，从此威震天的命脉有一半掌握在自己芯里，威震天的情感、知觉、甚至连回路运转方式都要与自己共享，只是想想他那颗贪得无厌的火种就跳动得仿佛要炸开了一样！以他们两个的性格来说，火种融合必然伴随着一次或者几次痛快的对接，然而现在——火种源在上——流水线的他的对接面板失灵了？在这个千钧一发的时候？

红蜘蛛暂时逃过了机体被物理拆卸的噩运，然而后退可不是长久之计，他在心里简直快尖叫起来——他渣的真不是我不给你芝麻开门啊铁桶头！他无助地第十八次尝试开启对接面板，然而指令发出之后他甚至连个象征性的咔哒声都没听到，并且威震天的表情则在这一刻的等待中愈见恼火了。

“我的君王，我……可以解释！”他在一对猩红光学镜的瞪视中挤出一个不尴不尬的笑容，并适时用细长的指爪握住了威震天破坏欲旺盛的手。噢。他的首领细微一动，显然被这个动作吓了一跳，霸天虎的头子不常受到这样的怀柔对待，随后极其明显地泄了气，尽管仍用不太愉快的目光看着他，但脸上的暴躁几乎消失了。

红蜘蛛松了一口气，对当下的情况给出了合理猜测：

“您瞧，我可是被击中机翼，从高空掉下来摔了个惨，身体受到损伤是可以被预见的！比如部分零件的变形功能——”

“所以是我替你扯下来，”威震天理所当然地歪了歪脑袋，“还是你自己动手？”

我的普莱姆斯啊。红蜘蛛希望这是他今天最后一次感到如此心累了，他的首领在被铸造的时候就没能多安排一点耐心吗？他叹了口气，威震天不喜欢磨磨蹭蹭，尤其是在对接这件事上，他有什么必要迎合别人的节奏呢。但红蜘蛛当然也有自己的喜好，而且现在他才应该是主动方，他想，威震天，是你在向我献上你的火种，不是吗？

“我并不是说它无法开启，我的君王。”他嘴上仍保持了最基本的敬意。“只是它需要，emm，一定的激活条件。 ”

威震天停顿了一下，显然他理解了这句话。

“哦，你是说你需要一点，刺激的。”

不仅理解了，而且更上一层楼，红蜘蛛有那么一塞秒愣在原地，竟不知是该高兴还是担心。以他对威震天的了解，那人所习惯的刺激大约便是决斗场上的厮杀，令人颤抖的痛楚和毫无仁慈的侵略，这些流淌在血管中的力量和压倒性的强大成就了破坏大帝的今日，迷人也骇人。是啊，你不得不承认他的残酷正是他的魅力所在，红蜘蛛自嘲地想，我恐怕永远也做不到像他一样，所以我才会回来，现在的我是为了霸天虎而在空中翱翔战斗，又或者是为了威震天？

然后有物体闯入了他的视野，接近的速度不算慢，他一时间光镜失焦，下意识判定近距离攻击，全身动作一僵，还没来得及摆出防御动作，却听得来自威震天的一声短促嘲笑，随即发出笑声的那张嘴就以一个不怎么温柔的力道吻上了他。

火种源在上……红蜘蛛在芯里短暂地感叹了一下，他怎么就没想到破坏大帝是会接吻的啊。他带着这种揶揄而惊讶的芯情回应着威震天，微微开启了双唇——高纯气息相当重。

这老铁桶真的没少喝。不得不说，有点煞风景。

他们唇舌相抵，威震天的亲吻相当粗犷豪迈，尖齿用令人意外的适中力度厮磨红蜘蛛的嘴唇，舌头却一路长驱直入舔舐他的口腔，卷缠他的舌头，滚烫的气息涌进咽喉，又在逐渐增强的散热功能中一缕缕钻进空气流通舱，再经过风扇叶片嗡鸣着排出去。高温空气成为体内循环的一部分，这感觉相当舒适，红蜘蛛感受到自己今天因疲劳和伤痛而几近麻木的感官再次活跃起来，它们在炽热的体温下产生了更加积极的反应，那和愉快的感觉差不多，没错，愉快，红蜘蛛的知觉处理器向他这样传达着，每一条与此有关的线路都向他的中枢神经发送细微的电流，这让他感到异常满足，他有多少个循环没有体会过类似的轻松愉悦了，几十或者几百个？

他没心思去回忆近来的精神状态，甚至他也没工夫再纠结威震天的高浓度高纯吹息，那个比他高上许多也壮硕许多的TF很明显相当清楚对接之前的刺激具体是指什么，也很明显深谙取悦床伴的手段——只要威震天乐意，将其他人向他提供的服务再用到其他人身上并不难——红蜘蛛在被威震天抱起来之前这样想。彼时他几乎已经有点燥热起来了，在宽阔的怀抱中重新体验到了点随波逐流式的快感，威震天把他架在一个稍高一点的位置上，让他面对着自己，这姿势实在是难以言说地亲密，如果要红蜘蛛评价的话，不适应，太不适应了。

威震天在以往的对接中其实并不太会考虑姿势问题，尤其是面对面把自己的火种舱所在的位置向对方毫无防备地敞开，太危险而且没有必要，破坏大帝在拆卸中向来算不上柔情细致。但是今天——他还能怎么样呢？他的空指正拖着伤痕累累的脆弱机翼，而那家伙又是如此的不禁折腾，稍微一点疼痛就能让那架银灰色的小飞机立刻大喊大叫，他承认他喜欢稍显暴力的拆卸方式，当然也不讨厌听到与自己对接的TF压抑疼痛的低吟，可这难道就代表他想在拆卸途中被惨叫不停地打扰吗？怀着复杂的心情，威震天抓住了红蜘蛛的腰，好让那家伙在他的腿上坐得稳当一点，以及，少扭两下吧，红蜘蛛，他想，他渣的我的输出管可是已经开始充能啦。

细。威震天的脑子里现在全是这个形容词。太细了，红蜘蛛的腰，作为一架战斗机，红蜘蛛的体型着实有点小巧了，这让他开始反思起飞船上给空指安排的能量补给是不是有点少。但是现在他不禁想要赞美普神的造物，红蜘蛛双手撑在他的胸前，缓慢，但是漂亮地扭动他的上肢，机体线条流畅而锋利，每一寸都牵拉得恰到好处。

扭吧，威震天无奈但是享受地想，看在你扭得这么好看的份上。输出管或许还可以等上一阵子，不过红蜘蛛最好是祈祷自己的对接面板能在他彻底耗尽耐芯之前主动打开，他用还空着的那只手去抚过红蜘蛛的机体，以及在今天的战斗中新添的深深浅浅的划痕，温热的触摸立刻制造出一种悦耳的沙沙声。

威震天的抚摸让红蜘蛛开始感到享受，在短暂地习惯了自己的位置之后他甚至觉得这看上去很不错，破坏大帝的胸膛毫无保留地向他敞开，一瞬间他找到了主宰者的感觉，没错，威震天将是我红蜘蛛的了。

“需要更多，嗯？”

威震天掐着红蜘蛛的下巴让Seeker靠近自己，再次吻上了他，算不上富有技巧，但确实足够夺取红蜘蛛一部分的注意力了，炽热，深入，电解液在他们口中交换。红蜘蛛现在基本上是被迫张着嘴迎合威震天，对方在接吻这件事里把自己的攻击性运用了个十成十，在他的口腔里搅动、吸吮，他想往后躲也没用，他就在威震天圈成这一小块空间里。

他还有一边机翼是完好的，而他的机翼又恰好是那么性感而令人在意的一部分——谁能做到不盯着Seeker招摇惹眼的翅膀看呢。于是威震天用一只手捏住了红蜘蛛未受伤的那一片机翼，经过今天的战斗它不那么银亮崭新了，可仍然轻薄灵敏，仅仅是这样一碰就颤巍巍地在威震天手中抖了两下，颤得他心痒痒。所以他用充满爱怜和占有欲的力度抚摸那片迷人的机翼，带着玩弄的意味揪扯它的末梢，再按揉它与后背连接的传动轴和关节，这一系列动作立刻激起了红蜘蛛的颤抖，而且这必然导致他受伤的另一边机翼也跟着轻颤，牵动了痛觉神经，因为这个脆弱怕疼的Seeker在威震天的吻中忍不住地低低痛叫起来——威震天不讨厌制造些痛楚，他说过的。

而现在红蜘蛛的低吟之中毫无保留的情欲流露则让威震天又惊又喜，他用牙齿轻轻咬着红蜘蛛的下唇，在悦耳的声音中想原来Seeker的机翼远比他想象的还要敏感，远不是其他形态的飞行单位可比的，怪不得Seekers飞得更快更优美，而红蜘蛛更是个中翘楚。

感谢普神，他真心实意地想。

“我希望您不是在暗自把我和其他低劣的飞机做比较，我的君王……”红蜘蛛富有磁性的声音此时添了一点沙哑，他在细微地磨蹭自己的身体，用指尖轻柔撩拨威震天腰胯之间的线路，仿佛是要求对方集中注意力似的。能听出来他并不喜欢这个话题，威震天忍了忍对接面板下传来的燥热和焦灼，继续抚摸那扇机翼，用指尖去探关节之间精致紧密的零件和管线，问他：

“哦，那如果我正在这么想呢？”

“总有些人自以为是，认为……呃！”红蜘蛛在机翼接点深处传来的刺激中激烈地弓起身体，把脸埋在威震天的胸甲上，他的机翼极度舒展开，发出需要更多的信号，而他再说话时声音就带上了喘息：“认为我红蜘蛛可以与那些低劣的垃圾相比较？可笑！哈……的确有人在拆卸时这样评价过我，下场就是在我爽完之后被我一枪打爆了火种舱！”

威震天心情绝佳地欣赏着空指被他制造的刺激驱使支配的样子，那架绝妙的战斗机有着绝妙的自尊心，很显然刚才那番话也把他计算在内，他挑了半边眉毛，惩罚似地拨动了另一边机翼下的电路，他让电流通过红蜘蛛的伤口边缘，制造快感的同时也产生新的疼痛。他愉悦地看到红蜘蛛的眉头紧蹙，手指抠进他的装甲接缝，肩头猛然颤抖起来。要命，他几乎要仰天长啸，想真的扯了红蜘蛛的对接面板狠狠地捅穿他，但当他把目光凶恶地投向对方腿间时他几乎要狂笑出声，晶莹的润滑液已经透过挡板接缝渗出来，沾到他的大腿上，就快了，他告诉自己，再等等，就快了。

“啊，没错……”他低沉地回应红蜘蛛的威胁，他在Seeker无可抑制的激颤中凑近他，贴紧他。“你是无可比拟，独一无二的。”他们的火种隔着胸甲剧烈地跳动，他用唇舌舔吻对方颈间的电路和传导神经，满怀恶意和揶揄地再度开口。

“红蜘蛛陛下万岁。”

他在红蜘蛛骤然拔高的惊喘中听到了金属划动的声音，对接挡板终于为他开启了。

湿透了，红蜘蛛的对接挡板下简直是一片旖旎，保护叶片晶亮滑腻，有节奏地翕动着。威震天被此情此景刺激得感觉自己的胯间几乎爆炸，他当即释放了自己的输出管，那浮动着紫色光纹的东西已经一塞秒也不能再等了。他低声咆哮，掰开红蜘蛛的双腿，掐着、钳着那家伙的腰对准自己的输出管按了下去，一路暴虐地刺穿破开红蜘蛛身体深处，硬生生直接捅到了底。

红蜘蛛在被进入的瞬间立刻就哭喊了出来——当然不全是因为对接通道被粗暴碾压的疼痛，这纯粹是控制不住的生理反应，他在威震天激烈的顶弄之中神智迷乱地想，太深了，这不科学，他要被撕裂了，威震天这么大的体型和他根本就不匹配，竟然连预想中的扩张工作都没有，那根粗壮输出管仿佛要一路捅进他的能量转置舱去了。他的对接通道从没有接纳过这种尺寸的输出管，内壁随着每一次深入时艰涩的摩擦而翻搅，他柔软湿滑的内里组织不断被推挤撕扯着痉挛抽动。救命啊……他拽着威震天的肩膀想把自己拉起来，但现在他根本坐不起来，而威震天丝毫没有放开他的意思，他在无止尽的贯穿中电流乱窜，CPU不断报错，高温警告，撞击警告，我要死了，他胡乱地想。

“我的君王……！”他凄惨地叫出来，剧烈地摇头，但是他的喘息分明充满了渴望，他想得要死，他的接口紧紧吸附着威震天的输出管，他随着威震天每一次挺动而缩紧自己，他的输出管抵在威震天的小腹上，他努力摆动自己，向他的首领贴紧，以获得一点摩擦的快感，他的输出管前端在对方的腹甲上留下淡淡的几道水痕，而仅仅是这样他已经抖得仿佛要当场过载了。

这很好，简直太完美了，威震天一边把自己送进那个汁水淋漓的小通道里一边痛快地想，那乖巧地含着他的接口被撑得满满当当，抽动着、收紧着吞下他坚硬而巨大的输出管。而他的空指，闪烁的光学镜中噙着清洗液，双腿打开到不可思议的程度，向后激烈地挺直身体，却在一次一次被贯入的动作中将自己更多地沉下去。红蜘蛛一点也不肯安静，他辗转喘息着发出哭泣一般的呻吟，他拔高了音调，拖长了声音，求饶似地喊威震天的名字，他在抽泣，他用渴望得发哑的声音祈求。

“求您……威震天大人，求您！”

威震天在猛烈的穿刺中听到红蜘蛛的祈求声，他斟酌着稍稍放慢了速度。红蜘蛛在大口喘息，在他身上瘫软成一团，在撞击中毫无自我地辗转晃动，机体不受控制地抽搐，冷凝液遍布全身，勾勒着机甲的轮廓滑落下去，而至于那根无人照料的输出管——威震天决定不去碰它，因为红蜘蛛看起来只要再施加一点刺激就会立刻过载了。

威震天把手放在红蜘蛛几乎没有装甲覆盖的腹部，缓慢地在他的身体里挺动，隔着跳动的管线感受腹部机理下的明显起伏和油舱位移，他轻轻按揉红蜘蛛的肚子，欣赏他的空指痛苦而难耐地发出呻吟，扭动蜷缩自己的身体，又被这种扭动激发出更多的快感。他餮足地长叹一声，手掌缓慢地上移，最后停在对方胸前线条尖锐的霸天虎标志上，他知道红蜘蛛想要的是什么，霸天虎空指的火种为此正在有力地跳动着，它还没有和任何其他的火种融合过。

令他惊讶的是，想到这一点令他发自内芯地感到愉悦，而当他想到他即将拥有这颗独一无二的Seeker火种，在他胸中跳动的另一颗属于破坏大帝的火种也以一种前所未有的方式剧烈地跳动起来，它让他的胸膛发涩发涨，让他产生了一种和以往的征服欲、破坏欲不太相同的感受。

渴望。他惊异地意识到，他是在渴望红蜘蛛。

“打开。”他再次命令道，这一次是红蜘蛛的胸甲。

没有犹豫，红蜘蛛应声开启了自己的胸舱，银灰色的胸甲向侧缓缓打开，露出了被层层保护的珍贵火种，金红色的火焰安静有力地闪烁着，明亮，但并不灼人，反倒十分温暖。威震天注视着这一团火焰，随后他的胸舱也向红蜘蛛打开了。

“这是你应得的，红蜘蛛。”他听到自己无比柔和的声音，然后他将红蜘蛛拉向自己，让两具机体紧紧相贴。

两颗火种仿佛受到彼此的吸引一般向对方靠拢，两团火苗无限制地靠近，迸发出耀眼的火花，然后相融，平稳地同步跳动着。与此同时威震天和红蜘蛛也开始了他们的同步，数据流经过火种在两具机体之间呼啸而过，新的信息像潮水一样包裹着他们，冲刷他们的电路和分析系统，运转回路在更广阔的神经网络中延伸增强，一瞬间他们感知到了彼此，看到更多，也承担更多，他们仿佛正在经历合二为一的过程，这感觉的深度远远超出对接能达到的程度，这种全新的运行模式自此根植在核酸和硬盘中，威震天在无尽的惊叹和狂喜之中达到了自己此生最爽的一次过载，他把自己的能量尽数灌进红蜘蛛的油箱深处，感受着热流喷涌而出，他几乎陷入了能令他锁死停机一般的剧烈快感之中。

而在极为精确的同一时间，红蜘蛛也挣动着身体，在长长的舒气中射出了浓稠的次级能量液。然后他在过载余韵之后真的下线，这次融合像是要耗尽他的生命一样那么激烈，他当真精疲力竭，连胸舱都没想到要关闭，就那样彻彻底底在威震天的怀里昏睡过去。

两颗火种也在此刻完成了交融，现在它们又重新分开，映照着彼此的颜色，安稳地回归原位。

这次你终于得到了你想要的。威震天沉默地搂紧了怀里的机体，他也累得够惨，就那么向后一倒仰面躺在充电床上。

但谁又不是得偿所愿呢，我们两个。

 

-End-


End file.
